Electronic systems are constantly shrinking. Manufacturers demand more integrated circuits be put in an integrated circuit package, while providing less physical space in the system for the increased integrated circuit content. Some technologies have primarily focused on integrating more functions into each integrated circuit. Other technologies have focused on stacking these integrated circuits in a single package or finding ways to stack individual packages one on top of the other. While these approaches provide more functions within a given area of the system circuit board, they do not fully address the requirements for lower height, smaller space, and cost reduction.
Modern electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, global positioning devices, servers, and storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Many technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new package technologies while others focus on improving the existing package technologies. Research and development in the existing package technologies may squeeze as much space as possible from these configurations by shrinking the thickness and area of the individual package technologies.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. The reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. The existing machinery may require certain package dimensions in order to operate properly. Existing package technologies struggle to cost effectively meet the ever-increasing demand for increased functional density of today's integrated circuits and packages.
Many packaging approaches may stack multiple integrated circuit dice or packages within a standard package footprint. The electrical connections to the each of the stacked integrated circuits may be problematic. They require clearance space typically provided by spacers, such as silicon or interposers which may limit the options as to how a package might be assembled.
As more functions are housed in the individual packages, the number of input/output interconnects has skyrocketed. The restriction on the number and position of these interconnects has further limited the ability to stack high pin count devices whether they be at the die or package level.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package system with input/output expansion. In view of the ever-increasing demand for new products providing additional functions within reduced size requirements, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to save costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures, adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.